evergreen
by sothesky
Summary: [sope] Hoseok gunakan semua indera dalam menangkap liku Yoongi, menjadikannya penawar racun dalam hidupnya yang sempit oleh cahaya. / Top!Hoseok Bottom!Yoongi (gs) / Alternate Universe / Terima kasih sudah membaca!


Kicauan burung terdengar sangat merdu di saat-saat seperti ini; saat malang menerpa tanpa mengenal suasana yang indahnya buat merana. Hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi. Terima kasih burung-burung telah membantu menaikkan hasrat baik jiwa yang setengah mati ini.

Puntung rokok tergelatak bertumpuk di asbak dekat cangkir kopi yang tersisa satu per empatnya saja. Lelaki bersandang kain sutera merah itu menghisap rokok ke sekiannya dan menghembuskan asap yang dibuat menjadi bulat-bulat. Menatap langit biru nan luas juga berlukiskan awan-awan tebal yang sepertinya asik untuk bermain di sana. Jika ingin apa-apa terjadi tentunya.

Hoseok mengubah arah matanya ke kumpulan burung yang masih ribut untuk bernyanyi. Berdendang bersama di jalan setapak rumahnya dan terbang untuk hinggap di ranting pohon. Hoseok punya taman kecil di halaman rumahnya. Menanam tanaman obat juga bunga-bungaan yang buat rumahnya begitu asri. Jangan lupa dengan pohonnya yang rindang bukan main. Rumah bagi burung dan apa pun yang mau tinggal di situ. Pernah sekali Hoseok melihat tupai yang turun dari pohon tersebut.

Topik pohon, jika diibaratkan sebagai pohon, Hoseok adalah pohon yang layu dengan daunnya yang kuning kecoklatan; terlihat mengenaskan. Berusaha untuk disembuhkan namun dia membandel dengan apa yang ada. Ingin dibetulkan tapi dia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kelayuannya.

Sejujurnya, Hoseok ingin merubah itu.

Lelaki bernama Jung Hoseok ini ingin merubah itu.

.

 _sothesky presents_  
 ** _EVERGREEN_**

.

sope  
HOSEOK _with genderswitch_!YOONGI

.

 _He would becomes an evergreen for someone_

.

Yoongi teler. Betul, Yoongi teler. Keluar masuk kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tertinggal hanya air. Menjejaki fase kehidupan yang satu ini karena terlalu menggila di pesta ulang tahun salah satu kawan lama. Rakus minum cairan beralkohol, dia tahu kalau dia kuat. Tapi di sisi lain, Yoongi pun tahu bencana besar apa yang akan melandanya jika terlalu banyak minum larutan tersebut.

Berlanjut ke dapur, perempuan berambut sebahu dengan poninya yang manis itu mencari air dingin untuk diteguknya dalam-dalam. Mencari _oatmeal instant_ lalu menyeduhnya dengan susu. Beruntung di lemari esnya tersimpan pisang yang masih bagus. Akan ia campur pisang itu dengan _oatmeal_ sebagai sarapannya. Berpindahhaluan dari tim sereal sebagai sarapan menjadi tim _oatmeal_.

Laju jalan Yoongi agak goyang, sempoyongan yang disebabkan fase kehidupan tersebut tadi. Menghabiskan sarapannya dengan kecepatan cahaya (Yoongi betul-betul ingin pergi ke kamarnya dan lanjut untuk tiduran), minum air, dan mencuci mangkuknya. Pergi ke kamarnya dan mencomot _handphone_ nya yang sudah di _charge_ semalam penuh. Cek sana cek sini di berbagai _platform_ media sosial yang dia pakai. Melihat _chats_ di semua _group chat_ nya dan meresponnya satu-satu.

Yoongi adalah salah satu pengikut aliran _yang penting jawab_ chat _walau hanya hahahaha_ karena rasanya tidak dijawab itu betul-betul tak enak. Cukup dirinya yang menjadi korban dibaca sekian namun tak direspon. Temannya tidak akan Yoongi biarkan begitu.

Selesai sudah, Yoongi geletakkan _handphone_ nya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Berniat untuk menggulung tubuh mungilnya di selimut putih gading yang paling dia suka. Lembut sekali. Di sela kegiatannya, terpikir untuk menghubungi seseorang. Mengabari kabar terbarunya dan membahas berita apa yang sedang hangat. Seseorang ini adalah teman sekantornya, sering bercanda ini-itu di waktu istirahat dan bergosip bersama tentang direktur mereka yang keluar dan masuk kantor dengan menggandeng seorang yang baru.

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan menghubungi orang ini. Ketika akan memencet tombol telepon hijau, ada notifikasi telepon di _handphone_ nya. Ternyata yang menelponnya adalah seseorang yang berniat untuk diteleponnya. Yoongi tersenyum tak sadar. Rasa senang yang merasuki hatinya juga degup cepat jantungnya yang nyata.

" _Halo penerima telepon, adakah Min Yoongi di sana?_ " Orang itu terkekeh, suaranya serak dan terdengar seksi. Yoongi adalah perempuan berumur 26 tahun. Apa salahnya berpikir seperti itu?

"Hai Penelepon. Ya, ada dan dengan Min Yoongi di sini." Ingin bermain seperti biasa, Yoongi ikuti alur permainan si penelepon. Tak bersuara dalam tawanya. Tak ingin orang yang di seberang mendengarnya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan?"

 _"Aku butuh Min Yoongi sekarang. Maukah?_ " Orang ini mengatakannya dengan nada dalam. Nada gelap. Nada intim. Nada yang dapat buat jantung berdetak dengan cepat.

"Apanya?" Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu sering diajak yang begini oleh si seseorang itu. Padahal kalau ditelusuri, konteksnya sangatlah berbeda. Bukan yang anu-anu tapi itu-itu.

" _Datang ke rumah._ " Percayalah. Ini bukan apa yang ada di pikiran kalian.

"Tidak mau. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku butuh tidur. Kau tidak tahu rasanya, diam." Yoongi sempurna dalam aksi merengeknya. Menjadikannya terdengar seperti _aegyo_ tapi bukan _aegyo_. Meluncurkan kalimat negatif yang memresentasikan keadaannya sekarang. Bagus.

" _Ya memang aku tidak tahu. Jangan salahkan aku._ "

"Hoseok!"

" _Apa sih?_ "

"Aku tutup ya."

 _"Ada apa? Cerita lebih baik dari pada bergurau dalam kesendirian. Hah. Ceritakan padaku, Yoon_." Seseorang yang namanya sudah diketahui sebagai Hoseok, lebih tepatnya Jung Hoseok membujuk Yoongi. Bujuk untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Apalah daya kenyataan dari pertanyaan Hoseok tak sampai pada kebenaran.

"Bukan begitu, aku butuh tidur Hos. Sumpah. Kalau ingin bertemu, lebih baik kau yang ke sini." Menawarkan penawaran yang berdasar pada simbiosis mutualisme. Tipikal Yoongi; tidak ingin ada yang menjadi korban. Kecuali dalam hal tertentu, tentu. "Temani aku."

" _Heh, bukannya jawab pertanyaanku. Dasar._ "

"Marahi aku sesukamu." Yoongi mengeluarkan nada sarkasnya yang biasa ia gunakan kapan pun dan di mana pun. "Harusnya kau panggil aku dengan _noona_. Memang kau _dongsaeng_ tak tahu diri. Jujur sangat, aku ingin menjitakmu saat ini, Hoseok."

" _Kita hanya berbeda 11 bulan, Yoon._ "

"Ya tetap saja. Bocah."

" _Hai_ Noona _bernama Yoongi, kau sebut lelaki berumur 25 ini sebagai bocah? Motivasimu apa?_ "

"Halo _Saeng-i_ bernama Hoseok, kelakuanmu itu seperti bocah. Tak salah aku memanggilmu dengan bocah. Omong-omong salah satu motivasiku memanggilmu adalah untuk melihat muka ngambekmu yang lucu."

" _Ehey, kau bilang aku lucu. Trims, Sayang._ "

"Kepalamu sayang. Menyebalkan." Yoongi ingin sekali teleportasi ke tempat Hoseok sekarang dan memukulnya dengan sapu seperti kala ia bertempur dengan kecoa terbang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Bicara tentang kecoa, Yoongi tak takut dengan makhluk cilik itu. Yang buat ia takut adalah ketika si makhluk sudah terbang dan hinggap ke sana ke mari dengan brutalnya. Jadilah ia mengambil peralatan perang jadi-jadian.

Stop bahas masalah makhluk dari ordo Blattodea itu. Stop.

" _Oke, tunggu aku Yoon. Akan datang dalam waktu 45 menit._ " Terdengar bunyi _gemeresek_ di sana. " _Sediakan makanan juga ya? Pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu ke rumah orang. Untung_ noona _tersayang, jadi tak apa. Hehe._ "

"Terserah. Makanan bisa kau ambil sendiri di kulkas. Aku tidak mau tunggu kau. Mau tidur. Kau juga sudah tahu sandi apartemenku, tinggal buka sendiri."

" _Oke-oke. Didengar dengan baik oleh Jung Hoseok._ "

"Dah, aku tutup. Sampai jumpa."

"Bye, Noona." Diakhiri dengan sindiran khas Hoseok. Sudah tau si Yoongi kalau Hoseok panggil dia dengan _noona_ , ada apa-apanya. Mboh lah.

.

.

Hoseok datang dengan banyak bawaan ke apartemen Yoongi, memborong banyak makanan dan hedon barang tak perlu di supermarket. Katanya suruh Yoongi siapkan makanan, namun ia sudah dimengerti oleh huru-hara Yoongi, jadi ia yang siapkan. Melenggang masuk ke _lobby_ setelah menyapa bapak satpam yang sudah dikenalnya. Tersenyum ramah juga memberi sebotol minuman isotonik kepadanya. Terlalu sering keluar dan masuk apartemen Yoongi sehingga menjadikan Hoseok kenal dengan siapa-siapa saja yang ada di lingkungan tempat tinggal perempuan dua puluh enam itu.

Lelaki itu memakai hem berwarna cokelat tua yang dihiasi corak artistik, menanggalkan dua kancing teratas, dan celana bahan yang dengan sangat pas membalut kaki jenjangnya. Aksesoris seperti gelang-gelang dan cincin tak lupa ia sematkan. Gayanya seperti model papan atas tapi bukan. Hoseok memiliki _style_ nya sendiri, ia pandai dalam hal _mix and match_ dalam berbusana. Sering pula memberikan wejangan kepada Yoongi tentang ilmu gaya. Menunggu _lift_ untuk datang padanya dan mengendarai sepatu model _oxford_ sampai ke destinasi; unit apartemen milik Yoongi.

Setelah mendapatkan _lift_ nya, Hoseok menekan tombol berhias angka dan langsung meluncur ke lantai yang dituju. Berkaca di dinding metalik _lift_ , merapikan dirinya juga rambut yang agak berantakan.

"Nomor tujuh puluh delapan." Hoseok berdehem ketika sudah sampai, mencari pintu bernomor 78 dan langsung menekan sandi yang sudah dihapalnya mati.

Hoseok langsung menapaki lantai lalu ke dapur untuk menyimpan makanan yang dibawanya di _pantry_. Mencari gelas di rak dan mengambil air dingin di kulkas. Dirinya butuh pelepasan terhadap kehausan yang melanda sejak jauh dari perjalanannya dimulai. Merasakan bahwa tak ada hawa kehidupan di apartemen Yoongi; tanda Yoongi telah tertidur dan bermimpi dengan baik. Sangat baik hingga tak kunjung bangun jika tak dipaksa.

Duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan melakukan ekspansi ke tumpukan koleksi kaset film bajakan milik Yoongi. Jangan ditiru ya, kawan. Mencari film mana yang bagus untuk ditonton dengan kata lain menunggu acara tidur Yoongi selesai. Hoseok menemukan film tentang sirkus dan tertarik untuk menontonnya. Banyak kawan di kantor bicara tentang film ini, terlebih Kim Namjoon; atasan yang ternyata teman SMA-nya dulu. Berkata bahwa ia menangis saat tonton film tersebut. Memasukkan kepingan CD ke pemutar lalu duduk kembali dengan santai.

Enak betul Hoseok ini.

Sembari menunggu filmnya dimulai, Hoseok menatap sandal rumahnya yang berwujud karakter Mang dari BT21; hasil kerjasama antar Line dan sebuah grup pria ternama di Korea. Yoongi yang belikan itu. Yoongi bilang, Mang mengikatkannya kepada Hoseok. Jadi ia belikan itu. Tapi mana ada kuda berwarna seperti Mang? diri Hoseok juga warnanya tak sama. Namanya juga kartun. Duh. Sejujurnya Hoseok tidak suka dipanggil kuda, tapi karena Yoongi yang bilang jadi Hoseok terima-terima saja. ' _Benarkah? Oh oke kalau begitu._ ' Katanya.

Satu jam berlalu dan _yeah_ , Hoseok betul-betul dibuat terpukau oleh film yang banyak dibicarakan ini. Ikut bernyanyi walau tak hapal lirik; hanya _nanananana_. Meninggikan siapa yang dengan cerdasnya membuat itu.

Dirasa perutnya yang belum terisi apa-apa tentang makanan pokok mulai berontak. Dari tadi Hoseok hanya memakan camilan yang ada di meja juga es yang dibuatnya. Mengingat saat bertelepon ria dengan Yoongi; ia meminta sarapan. Pergi kembali ke dapur dan buka kulkas untuk menemukan tumpukan bungkusan _oatmeal instant_.

"Kalau kucampur dengan madu, madunya akan terasa atau tidak ya?" Berbicara dengan udara karena tidak ada teman obrol. Udara saja tidak apatis, kau kalah dengan udara? "Ya sudahlah, campur saja. Yang penting makan."

Menghadap kompor dan langsung seduh _oatmeal_ tersebut. Dengan susu. Ya betul, karena kalau tidak... ya hambar.

Berbalik untuk mengambil gelasnya dan-

"Ba!" Ada Yoongi berdiri tepat di belakang Hoseok. Tertubruk sedikit namun tak akan kalah dengan itu. Memasang senyum manis namun sarat akan senyum setan saat berhasil mengelabui korbannya.

 _Man_ , Hoseok menjerit. Si dua puluh lima betul menjerit; suaranya melengking kasar dan matanya membelalak. Mengelus dadanya lalu mencaci dan memaki Yoongi yang sudah kurang ajar.

"Sial Yoon. Kau wanita picik memang. Dasar penyihir."

"Heh Tuan," Yoongi memicingkan mata tajamnya ke lelaki di hadapannya. Pasang _judging face_ dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Apa? Jangan tatap aku dalam-dalam. Nanti ada rasa lho." Mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Masih sibuk merocos mengumpati keisengan kawan _bahlul_ nya sembari icip-icip apa yang telah ia buat tadi.

Kadar kekurangajaran Yoongi sudah level S jika ditinjau dan dibuat penelitiannya. Pernah sekali ia ke rumah Hoseok hanya untuk tumpang minum. Datang dengan dandanan ala abg hipster di eranya. Rambutnya dikepang dua lalu pakai topi beranting untuk hiasi atasan. Poninya dibiarkan berantakan agar menurunkan kesan keren untuk para penglihat, padahal tidak juga. Wacananya hanya ingin minum saja. Bilangnya setelah itu ingin pergi ke kurir pengiriman. Tapi kenyataannya ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bersantai dan menggasak dua buah _ramyeon cup_ lengkap dengan sosis juga keju beserta sayuran yang bertengger dengan damai di _pantry_ Hoseok sebelum diporak-porandakan kedamaiannya oleh Yoongi. Terakhir, pergi begitu saja tanpa membereskan sampah-sampahnya. Bahwasanya Hoseok akan murka jika kebersihan tiada dijunjung dengan tinggi. Maka Hoseok hujani Yoongi dengan amarah kesumatnya lewat _voice note_ di Line. Cerita pun berakhir. Selesai.

"Kau bercanda. Cih." Berkata demikian sambil membenarkan _sweater_ rajut hitam kebesarannya yang tadinya dengan brutal melihatkan selangka Yoongi dan buat pria Jung ketar-ketir. Begitu juga ia lelaki sehat. Lupakan. Hoseok yang belikan untaian benang wol warna hitam itu saat ulang tahunnya tiga bulan lalu. Sempat buat prank abal-abal dengan beri kado Yoongi 1 kilogram ikan bandeng presto yang dibungkus rapi di dalam kotak brand sepatu yang bisa dinyatakan nominalnya besar. Responnya, jelas Yoongi kegirangan dapat hadiah sepatu mahal dari kawannya saat pertama melihat. Tapi itu hanya angan-angan. Kasihan.

Melirik Yoongi yang mendumel selalu jadi hal yang menghibur maka ia hibur dirinya sendiri dengan hal lebih lagi seperti menggoda Yoongi sampai mungkin dirinya dilempar piring tepat di muka. "Memangnya kamu mau yang nyata, hah?"

"Bacot."

"Yoongi,"

"Apa?"

"Pacaran yuk?"

Sekilas berita tentang otak Yoongi ketika mencerna kalimat kawannya; petir menyambar cakrawala, ombak meliuk-liuk kesetanan, satu palung laut terlahir kembali, dan bumi gonjang-ganjing. Karenanya, dilemparlah piring plastik yang untung ada di dekatnya ke arah bujangan Hoseok. Mati dia.

.

.

.

bersambung - - - - - ?


End file.
